Fan:Susan Conteh
Susan Conteh is a fanfictional character in the Digimon Cinematic Sagas. She is one of the secondary characters in the Legendary Tamers Saga. Description Susan was born in 2009 to Julius and May Conteh. Even though his father was born in Sierra Leone, Susan herself was born in the United States. Susan was treated fairly by almost all of her siblings, except for Andrew (nicknamed Andy) who sometimes considered her a nuisance. Susan has more naïve personality than any of the older Tamers. Unlike others, she was more interested of having a Digimon as a pet rather than someone to fight for her. Her opinion about being a Tamer changed when she became one herself and understood that the others needed her help to defeat the Deva. Her relationship to Andy was troubled by his initial distrust to her partner Lopmon who was once a Deva. Appearances Digimon: Age of Tamers Susan made only a small appearance in the film, during the family dinner of the Conteh family. She was happy to see her older siblings Raymond and Amanda, unlike her brother Andy. Digimon: Ordeal of Deva Susan had started to be suspicious of her brother and father, since they kept secrets from her. One day, she was secretly spied on by Lopmon, a Digimon who looked almost like Terriermon, who was Andy's Partner Digimon. After finding out that her brother was a Tamer, she wanted Lopmon as her own partner. Lopmon initially thought Susan as immature, but managed to persuade her to let her meet the Tamers. When Susan confessed her secret and Lopmon introduced herself as the Rookie form of Andiramon the Rabbit Deva, Andy refused to let his sister become a Tamer and also treated Lopmon as an enemy, greatly upseeting his sister. Susan listened Lopmon's story about how the Deva wanted to return Calumon, a Digimon who is embodied form of the Crystal Catalyst, source of all Digivolution, to the Digital World. Also, a holographic apparition of her father's mentor, Grigory Shatalov, appeared and explained how fragment from the power of the Catalyst had been imbued into the Blue Cards and they were given by the DigiGnomes who had also given the Tamers their D-Arks. Susan and Lopmon were, however, permitted inside the headquarters of the W.N.D.D. Susan then received her own D-Ark, making Lopmon her official partner. Then the Deva launched a new attack in Miami, Florida. It was also revealed that the real Predisent was dead and the impostor was Mahoragamon the Monkey Deva. The battle was almost hopeless until the Tamers received permanent Blue Cards to be used. Susan used her own to allow Lopmon to Digivolve into Andiramon once again to defend her from Mahoragamon, as well as Caturamon the Dog Deva and Anilamon the Dragon Deva. After the other Tamers defeated Vikaralamon the Pig Deva, Mahoragamon and Caturamon managed to capture Calumon and take him to the Digital World. Wanting to know what was the new threat Deva explained to be fighting against, Susan decided to join Tatsuya Munemori's plan to travel into the Digital World once the new Digi-Gate Arch would be completed. Susan and Andy also started to think whether they should reveal their status as Tamers to their older siblings and mother. Digimon: Evolution Beyond One year after the battle of Miami, Susan, Andy and the other Tamers were finally able to reach the Digital World. But due to an unknown interference, Tatsuya, Andy and Susan were separated from others. When the group is reunited, Susan is also informed that a Finnish card game champion Riku Arhinmäki is also in the Digital World, with his Partner Digimon Cyberdramon. Susan and the other Tamers are soon faced by Caturamon and Beelzemon, Impmon's Mega form who resembles one of the Seven Great Demon Lords. During the battle, Andy seeks to protect Susan from Caturamon and Beelzemon by any means. But Susan is reluctant to let her borther near to him, when Andy still shows distrust towards Lopmon. When Beelzemon kills Wizarmon, Susan witnesses how Tatsuya's anger influenced Guilmon to Dark Digivolve into Megidramon. Megidramon easily defeated Caturamon, but Beelzemon uses the coped techniques of the Deva to almost kill Megidramon who De-Digivolves into Guilmon. He also witnesses how after being beaten by Beelzemon, Guilmon Digivolves into his true Mega form Gallantmon, but not initially realizing that Tatsuya Biomerged with Guilmon to do so. Mercurimon, the Digimon who sent the Deva, decides to face the Tamers himself. Lopmon is forced to protect Susan by herself and the other Tamers, when Andy and Terriermon learn to Biomerge into SaintGalgomon. But the fight is interrupted by Apollomon who persuades them all to understand that they must fight against the common enemy: D-Reaper, a malevolent multi-agent program who believes that humans and Digimon don't deserve to exist. It deletes Shatalov's holographic form and attempts to attack the Tamers. When the Tamers return to the real world, Andy and Susan tell their father the news about Shatalov's death and witnesses how their parents reconcile after their troubling arguments. But then it is revealed that Mei Yashida had gone missing and was replaced by a fake created by D-Reaper to reach the human world. Digimon: Judgement Code When D-Reaper started to invade the real world as well, saving Mei became Tatsuya's top priority. He left with Andy and Vera, but Susan, Jason and Kyle remained with the adults. But when several news were reporting about D-Reaper, Susan decided to go help their friends, but was later reprimanded by her brother about this, despite being 14 years old. Then, Riku decided to give Susan some of his cards to allow Susan and Lopmon help each other more efficiently. Susan was able to make Lopmon stand as Antylamon against ADR's (Agents of D-Rapers) with power equivalent to Mega Level Digimon. The Tamers are also joined by Beelzemon who wants to make up for killing Wizarmon, as well as Grani, a mechanical ship which acts as Gallantmon's mount. After D-Reaper's main body and Mei's prison were located in the Core Layer of the Digital World, Susan and Lopmon remain in the real world to destroy the most powerful ADR's. But when D-Reaper is finally deactivated by Tatsuya and Guilmon, Susan, Jason, Kyle, Lopmon, Hagurumon and Piccolomon came to rescue their friends. Trivia *Susan is mostly based on Suzie Wong since he has Lopmon as her partner. But Susan is older than Suzie and also more intelligent and mature. *When the Cinematic Sagas counterpart for a Tamer partnered with Lopmon was planned for the film series, Susan's first name was initially wanted to be something else until no better name for the character was found. Category:Fan Humans